Global navigation satellite system (GNSS) multi-band antennas are typically utilized in GNSS systems for improved performance. For GNSS multi-band antennas, multiple feed points may be utilized to increase the axial-ratio beamwidth and/or bandwidth as well as improve the phase center variation (PCV) and phase center offset (PCO) associated with the antenna. Quadrature feed (quad feed) antennas, in which four feed points are utilized are common with GNSS antenna systems. However, a noted disadvantage of currently available quadrature feed systems is that they are single band and/or have a high loss. Typically, currently available quad direct feed systems only cover the L1 band. This does not provide adequate multi-band coverage that may be necessary for certain GNSS operations.